Breaking Down the Writer's Block
by Faber Wolffe
Summary: The second in the Midnight Serise. What happens when the fanfic writers get writers block?


Breaking Down Writer's Block Issue 2 of the Midnight Fan-Fic Series By: Faber Wolffe Disclaimer : I don't own the X-files (especifically Fox Mulder although I wish I did own him!!! ::evil grin::)  
  
Thud, thud, thud. "Oh, no," Mulder muttered lowering his gun from the alien hybird's head. The hybrid cocked his head to the side in a dog-like fashion, saying clearly, "what's wrong?" "Hear that?" Mulder asked. The hybrid nodded. "That would be the sound of our unofficial author banging her head against the wall." The hybrid cocked his head further, confusion plain. "See, she doesn't know what to write next, or at least how to word it. So we're stuck here until the block is gone, so get comfortable. This could last weeks." The hybrid gestured to the gun. "No, it doesn't work like that, watch." And Mulder lifted the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "See? We can't do anything that would affect the story!" Mulder then sat down on the wet concrete as rain continued to pour down upon him. "She just had to make it rain." The hybrid raised its wing-like arms and covered his head and then proceeded to sit down next to Fox, who edged away slightly at this. They sat in this fashion for a few hours, before becoming extremely bored, Mulder decided to break the silence. "So. any siblings?" The hybrid nodded its head and held up ten of its twelve fingers. "Wow, that's a." But the hybrid was not done. It proceeded to flash ten two more additional times and then flash twelve at the end. Mulder was puzzled a moment. "Forty-two siblings?" The alien nodded again. "Huh. That's my apartment number, weird." The alien shrugged. However, they both were suddenly back on their feet, Mulder's gun in the alien's face. "Don't move!" He yelled, through the rain as another lighting flash lit up the creature's evil features once more, fangs glittering in the light. "Mulder! Look out!" Scully called just running around the corner, but she was too late. Shots rang out and Mulder fell to the ground moaning and clutching his arm which was bleeding profusely. Thud, thud, thud. The alien creature relaxed and Mulder let loose a flurry of curses. "Oh, just leave me bleeding! Thanks a lot! I'll probably die before you write the next chapter!" he screamed at the rainy sky. "Mulder, it's impossible for you to die unless the author writes it. Until, then you just have a continuous supply of blood." "Thank you, Miss Scientific America! Great, now I'm just a vampire feast." "The author hasn't written any vampire characters in this.." "Just shut up, Scully!" "Pardon?" "I said, shut up! I'm sick of you riding my back always criticizing absolutely everything I do! I mean, really! Who's right ninety-nine point nine percent of the time?! ME!" "Someone's touchy." "In case you haven't noticed I've been shot by God only knows who and I therefore think I have a right to be a bit upset!" Then in a moment of pure confusion Scully was back at the street corner, and the alien creature was menacing again. As Mulder lay on the hard, rain-soaked concrete, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, the creature suddenly turned, beginning to scale the wall like an unnatural lizard. "Mulder!" Scully called out again, and began to run towards her partner. Another shot rang out and the creature leapt from the side of the building. Thud, thud, click. Scully stooped mid-step and looked at the bullet that was only a foot away from the creature which looked quite ticked off to be left hanging mid- leap, six-feet off the ground. "Ouch, looks like you're going to take the bullet for me," Scully commented. The creature groaned. However, the creature never took the bullet for Scully. See, Faber (me) got sick of writing this story and was ready to go to bed, and the next day planned on working on a different story. Faber promptly forgot about this story and thus forever more, Scully was left standing on a rainy street corner talking with a very pissed off and bleeding Mulder as well as an alien-hybrid creature that was hanging six feet off the ground. About a year into this situation all of he characters began to thoroughly cuss out all fanfic authors for doing this to them when they were perfectly content to let their original creators torture them by other means. The End Moral: when publishing a fic, be sure you're going to finish is and don't make readers wait 6 months between 2 page chapters 


End file.
